The Truth
by crystalbeastmaster
Summary: As Ichigo finds out more about his past. What will he do now? On hiatus until my muse returns


The Truth

Summary: As the winter war is over Ichigo finds out about his heritage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

"Kido/Zanpakuto release"

"Zanpakuto"

Chapter 1: Truth

As Ichigo walked into his home he seen his dad talking to a man Ichigo had never meet before.

"Nice to see you home my son I have some bad news for us and some good news as well," said Issin.

"What do you mean father and I want a answer," Said Ichigo.

Just then both Yuzu and Karin walked in and sat down on the couch as did Ichigo.

"Ok this is the history of your mothers side of the family she was the crownd princess of the spirit king and now that he is died Ichigo has to take the his place and will be the new spirit king and I will take my place as the leader of the royal guard and we will live in the royal dimension and Ichigo you have to pick a queen from the four great noble houses, I will be your guard while you looks for a wife my son now shall we go please and get settled in our home," said Issin

As they all left the house and entered the royal dimension Ichigo was crowned the king as soon as he stepped through the gate. As the crowning was down Ichigo got a great power boost and had knowlege in how to control his spiritual pressure, then Issin and Ichigo left to find go find his wife.

"This sucks dad we have vistied two out of the four and I did not like them at all which one is next father," asked Ichigo.

"The next is the Kuchiki clan and please be on your best behavior my son," said Issin.

"Ok fine i will as longs as Byakuya minds his manners," Ichigo said with a sigh.

As they arrived the elders of the Kuchiki clan welcomed the king and his guard.

"Nice to see the king with a good body guard," said a older gentleman.

"Lets get this over with please I have other things to do today," said Ichigo

As they handed him the folder he saw it was Rukia that was up for selection.

"Sorry but this will not do i know her persnaly and another man likes more then I do so we will be leaving now," Ichigo said as he was walking out of the room with a hood over his face.

As they arrived at the last house it was the Shihoin Clan and the elders where waiting for them in the room with a folder is their hands.

"We had no one eles to pick from so here is the folder and the person that will be selcted to be the nomition for your wife sir," said a elderly woman as she handed the folder to Ichigo.

As Ichigo opened it he saw it was none other then Yoruichi and he was happy.

"I don't need to meet the person you picked i know her very well and now i have other business to attened to now so we will be going," Ichigo said it with a bow sa he left and then went home with his father following.

"Well have you made your choice yet my son," asked Issin.

"Yes father i have I am going to marry Yoruichi if she will have me," Ichigo said with a smile.

As they entered the castle Ichigo sat down on his thron and called in the elders.

"As of now you will have no power on what I saw or what I am taking back all of the power that my late grandfather because he was sick and you will not stop me from doing things my way and you will listen to my me because this is a order from the king," Ichigo said with a lot of authority in his voice.

As Yoruichi was walking to see Soifon a young man walked up and begun to asked her question.

"Are you Yoruichi Shihoin," he asked.

"Yes I am her what do you need," Yoruichi asked

"You are to come with me to the Shihoin clan house to see the elders right now," the man said.

As they both arrived Yoruichi walked into the elders room with a look of discused on her face.

"Welcome back Yoruichi Shihoin we have got a letter here from the king of the soul society here for you to read and you have to read it," on of the elders told her.

Dear Yoruichi Shihoin

I the king of the soul society I have choicen you to be my wife and would like to meet you on Sokyoku Hill tomorrow at six in the morning and please be ready to get to know me and have lunch when it reachs noon.

sincerley,

The king

"I CANNOT BELEAVE THIS I ALREADY HAVE SOMEONE I LOVE AND WILL HAVE TO GIVE HIM UP DAM YOU ELDERS FOR THIS I LOVE ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND KNOW I WILL NEVER GET TO TELL HIM THANK YOU ASSHOLES," Yoruichi yelled as she stormed out of the room.

As the morning arrived Ichigo had his servents put a picknick bascket in a the underground training area and then leave it there for him to get. Ichigo was waiting on top of the hill for Yoruichi. As she walked up she saw a hood figure standing next to the broken execution stand.

'He has not noticed me yet may be I can leave and make it to Kisuke's and get a giga that cannot be traced and live with Ichigo and we can have a big family to together'

"Before you take off i have noticed you and would you," Ichigo said from behind Yoruichi.

As Ichigo finshed that he picked up Yoruichi and flashed step into the underground training area. Then Ichigo took of the cloak and put it on a rock as Yoruichi wondered how he knew about this place. As Ichigo turned around Yoruichi gasped at who she was looking at.

"Ichigo you are the king of the soul society," Yoruichi asked.

"Yes I am Yoruichi and I have chocien you to be my queen and i have always though you where sexy and the reason i had you put some clothes beacause i was not wanting to foces on your body but your personalality and after the second time seeing you naked i found out that i had fallen in love with you my sexy black cat," Ichigo said with a smile.


End file.
